Undertake the Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO) Cytogenetics Assay with and without activation for CDB-2059C. The study will be done with and without the use of biocarbonate buffer to maintain optimal pH at each concentration of the drug used. The studies will be run simultaneously. Repeat the CHO Cytogenetics Assay without activation only using acetic acid at concentrations which duplicate the pH levels produced by CDB-2059 in the original test.